A continuous web (CW) machine processes a continuous sheet of material that is conveyed through the machine. Some CW machines manufacture the material, such as a paper manufacturing machine. Other CW machines process existing material, such as a pattern printing machine. Other machines may both manufacture and process, such as a rubber calendaring machine.
A CW machine typically includes one or more sensors for sensing characteristics of the material being manufactured or processed. For example, a paper manufacturing machine may include one or more sensors for color, surface gloss, basis weight, and/or other paper characteristics.